


A Sprinkle of Solangelo

by DoReMiFaSoDoneWithYou



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot Collection, idek sry for this mess, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoReMiFaSoDoneWithYou/pseuds/DoReMiFaSoDoneWithYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk what this is but read it because it's Solangelo yaaaaaay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pizzeria

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaaay shirtless Nico spinning pizza dough and bad flirting and the numbers bye

My hair clung to my forehead as I walked to the restaurant. I distractedly made small talk with my siblings, Kayla and Austin, who were walking by my side. A few turns later I could see the small, infamous place. A bright neon sign flashed back at me. _Di Angelo’s Pizzeria_.  
“Man, I sure have missed this place,” I heard my brother practically sigh.  
“It’s been over a year. I think last time I went was with you, Will.” Kayla responded.  
That caught my attention. The vivid and wild night replayed in my head. I quickly responded, “It was, I remember because we went out for Cecil and Lou Ellen graduating.”  
“Oh yeah! Now I remember it! You remember because of that cute boy, huh?”  
“Kayla!” I scolded, reaching for the pizzeria’s door handle. “How did you even know about that?”  
She shook her head at me. “You’re not even denying it.”  
My face flushed. She continued, “Anyways, it was obvious. You weren’t even responding to the conversation we were having.”  
“Shut up, we’re here.” Austin cut in. I flipped him a certain finger.  
“Hello, and welcome to Di Angelo’s Pizzeria. How many?”  
“3. It’s just us.”  
“Alright. I’m terribly sorry about the inconvenience, but the place is quite full right now, and the only available table is near the kitchens. Is that okay with you guys?”  
I smiled. “That’s perfect.”  
I anxiously glanced around at the overwhelming amount of people in the room as we walked toward an end in the building that I never knew existed. As soon as we got to the table, Kayla claimed the spot that had her back facing the dozens of people. Annoyed, I sat on the side of the two person table with the back of my chair against the wall.  
As Cecil claimed his seat, the woman smiled kindly. “My name is Katie and I’ll be your waitress for today. Do you guys want anything to drink to start off?”  
“Lemonade.” we all answered simultaneously.  
The waitress blinked, nodded, and walked away while shaking her head. Our family was at its simplest form a big jumble of medical nerds. Basically, as we had grown up, our parents had never let us drink sodas, and occasionally limited us to water and lemonade. As the three closest siblings, Kayla, Austin, and I, had immediately been possessed by a strange obsession for lemonade. Now, it was all we drank at public places.  
Launching myself back into reality, I placed my elbow on the table and leaned the side of my head against my palm. Kayla and Austin were on their phones.  
After a small debate in my head, I quickly snatched the devices out of their hands.  
Immediately, whines of protests erupted. “Hey! Give me my phone back!”  
“No.” I stated firmly. “You both dragged me to this restaurant and now you’re ignoring me? No way. It is now family bonding time. Without social media. Not. Even. Instagram.”  
Their jaws dropped. A whisper floated out of Austin’s mouth. “A disgrace to the family.”  
Photography was also big in our abnormally large family. Instagram was basically our safe haven. Selfies and dramatic photos were our territory. Don’t even get me started on pictures of sunrises and sunsets. Absolutely necessary to function daily.  
I carefully handed them back their phones, making sure to track their movements of putting them away cautiously.  
Kayla and Austin started to chat right away. I looked up, and froze as my eyes caught sight of something- someone- I didn’t think I’d ever see again.  
The attractive boy from last time I was here was standing in the kitchen. I watched intensely as he fanned his face from the heat. Then, slowly, my heart stopped beating and my breathing hitched as he peeled his shirt off in the most attractive way known to man.  
I watched, enchanted, as he tossed the shirt out of sight and messily shook his hair back into place. My eyes were still on him as he messed with a blob of dough. Though I couldn’t hear him over my sibling’s chatter, his lips moved singing to himself.  
I swallowed, feeling my adam’s apple bobbing as desire pooled in my brain. I shook my head. Now isn’t the time for distractions.  
The waitress, Katie, arrived with our drinks. Out of her apron she took three straws and plopped them on the table. “Are you three ready to order yet?”  
As Kayla ordered our usual, I opened the straw, ripping it open with my teeth. I slid the plastic tube out and stuck it in the cup. I took a small sip. As I slowly moved my eyes up towards the inevitable, I licked my lips, catching the small bead of lemonade that escaped through the straw. As my eyes found the kitchen again, I was pleasantly surprised to see that the black haired boy was already staring at me. I looked away quickly.  
“I could’ve sworn he started to blush, Will.”  
I snapped my mind back into reality. “What, Kayla?”  
“The boy you keep staring at he blushed after you looked at hi- oh look! He’s spinning the dough!”  
My gaze locked with the spinning circle in his hand. I watched yet again as he walked away from me, plopping the white dough down. I couldn’t help but admire the way the muscles in his back moved, his shoulder blades appearing and disappearing. As he turned, I got another look at his slight abs and blushed, moving my gaze up.  
Thankfully, he didn’t see me as he was too busy bent over and wiping his hands on a cloth. He looked up suddenly and caught me staring. My face burned. He laughed, a sound I could hear even through the loud, obnoxious yelling of the other customers around us.  
He winked at me and made his way over to somewhere where I couldn’t see him. When he came back into my view, he was wearing his baggy tank top again. I couldn’t complain, really. It showed his sides pretty well. I got slightly confused as he disappeared again.  
I focused a little more on the conversation between my sibling. They were, as per usual, talking about our friend, Jason’s, upcoming wedding.  
I chimed in, (with a haven’t you people ever heard o- sorry, I couldn’t resist) giving a little sign that I could hear what they were saying and plus, I was also really excited for that wedding.  
Someone tapped on my shoulder. Kayla and Austin stopped talking, staring over my head. They quickly started talking again. I turned.  
It was the boy.  
I looked at him. “Um, hi?”  
“Hey.” His voice was gorgeous. He lowered his voice, obviously trying to block my two annoyances from hearing his words. “I noticed you staring at me. Enjoying the show?”  
I flushed. “Oh- um- not as much as you seemed to enjoy staring at me.”  
One of his eyebrows raised up. “Is that so? Anyways, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me next week.”  
My jaw nearly fell. Me? “I barely know you!”  
“That’s kinda the point, _tesoro_. Text me and we’ll make arrangements.”  
He dropped a piece of paper on my lap. Then, without a single warning, he dropped a kiss on my cheek and left, his hips swaying as he found his way back to what I assumed was the kitchen. I followed his movements, even as he caught me staring again. He winked again, and whipped off his shirt slowly, as if knowing that it would drive me crazy.  
I slowly migrated back to Austin and Kayla giving me knowing looks. I stuffed the paper that the boy gave in my pocket and flipped then the finger again.  
Slowly, we finished our pizza and as Kayla and Austin payed the check, I walked to the window that was in the wall separating me and the dark haired beauty. Obviously, he saw me and walked over, eyebrows raised. He placed his hand on the counter and leaned in close.  
“Yes?” he drawled, his slight accent sending shivers down my spine.  
“I never got your name, gorgeous.” The nickname just flew out of my mouth but I refused to show embarrassment in front of him again. He chuckled.  
“I’m Nico.”


	2. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON A TEXT POST I SAW ON TUMBLR  
> but i'll type it out here anyways:  
> So, basically, everybody wakes up at exactly midnight on their 22nd birthday possessing their soulmates body. They have to run around and find out who they are but there are language barriers and different countries involved and yeah i though this would be really nice to do with solangelo 
> 
> btw i accidentally typed 'nico' instead of 'nice'  
> hahahhahaha bye

I woke up disoriented, sitting up almost immediately in a haze of panic. I shielded my eyes from the sunlight streaming around the thick black curtains.  
I looked around, carefully studying the room I was in. Confusion settled throughout me until I realized.  
_I turn twenty-two today._  
I searched back in my memories, trying to remember what had happened to make me get in this room. I remember nervously talking to my friends, but why?  
Twenty-two.  
Soulmates.  
Midnight.  
Crap.  
I scrambled towards the window, throwing the dark unnecessary curtains to the side. I looked outside to see many small houses or… apartment complexes?  
I was pleasantly surprised that some of the small houses were coloured bright colors, such as orange or pink. But where was I?  
As I moved back, something flashed in my peripheral vision. I looked towards the shine, finding a mirror.  
Should I?  
I walked up to it slowly, making sure that my head was facing the wall adjacent to the one hosting the mirror. Taking deep breaths, I slowly turned to see my face, my soulmate’s face, in the reflective surface.  
I gasped.  
I, he, was beautiful. The man staring at me from the mirror was beautiful. I stared as the sunlight filtered through his hair and made his chocolate brown eyes twinkle. I brought a hand up to trace his soft, pale skin. My (his) hands roamed of their own accord, tracing around soft pink lips and feeling the glowing pearly skin of a masterpiece.  
My hands fell down to my sides. I looked around the mysterious room to see lots of black and dark cherry wood. I went over to the desk and sat at the chair. Slowly, I opened the laptop to find out more. Thankful there wasn’t a password, I clicked on the small icon in the bottom right corner, watching as a calendar flared up.  
6:38 a.m. flashed back at me.  
Wasn’t this supposed to happen at midnight? Is there something wrong with me?  
I looked under the time to see an unfamiliar scramble of letters under it. A different language. I was in a different country. What countries were six hours ahead?  
I opened up the small feature on the bottom bar that said ITA. This would surely tell me what language he speaks. I looked up. English. Hopefully he spoke it. My eyes trailed down. Italian. I was in Italy. My soulmate is in Italy. I am in Italy.  
I quickly opened up a tab, hoping that he had internet. Thankfully, he did.  
I opened up google translate, hoping to leave him a note that could help him identify who I was. Then he would clearly find me faster.  
Five minutes later, I had translated and written to him on a piece of paper ripped from an old notebook lying around. I flipped it open, reading the note one more time and hoping it would be sufficient.

_Il mio nome é William Solace. Abito a Long Island, New York negli il Stati Uniti.  
-la tua anima gemella_

As soon as I finished copying down the note I shut the laptop only to see his phone. I should give him my phone number, just incase.  
I ripped another small chunk of paper and wrote down my phone number, then strategically placed his phone on top of his laptop, and the notes on top of them. Hopefully it would be the first thing he saw when he walked in, or woke up, or whatever happens.  
Now, I searched for his name. I opened his phone but realized that there was no way I could get into it without his password. I opened up his laptop again, clicking on the windows icon on the bottom left hand corner. I looked up, bracing myself.  
_Nico di Angelo._  
Angelo.  
I’m no linguist but what I did know for sure was that angelo meant angel in Italian. It was ironic really, that a person with a last name could be so opposite of its meaning. I took another look around his room and laughed to myself.  
I froze. His laugh was nice. It was musical. Slowly, I tried to hear what he sounded like.  
“I wonder what his voice sounds like…” I trailed off. His voice wasn’t necessarily deep or high pitched. It was perfect for what he looked like. I smiled, with his mask, of course.  
What should I do now?  
I walked around, deciding to explore his humble home a bit more. When I opened the door, I found another door in my face. I was at the end of a small hallway.  
I walked down a little opening a door I found on my left, just at the end of the hallway. A bathroom. Interesting. I walked out of the little hallway, seeing a kitchen to my left and a living room to my right. I snuck a peek at the kitchen and walked into the living room.  
The small apartment ended after the main two rooms. A small and cozy place, if you ask me. Actually, the rooms were pretty vast, so I guess it was a big apartment. I went back down the hallway and stopped at the door I had seen before. I wonder what he kept in here. I knew it would be considered rude, but I saw the door was open a tiny crack and pushed it a little.  
What I found inside was a person. Well, two people.  
A muscular man was laying down, while a dark skinned girl with curly hair was sitting up stretching. She froze when she saw me, then warmly smiled.  
“Buongiorno, Nico. Sei ancora arrabbiato per prima?”  
I suddenly panicked. I didn’t know what to do, so I replied in English. “I don’t speak Italian, I’m sorry I don’t understand what you are saying, but I’m Nico’s soul-”  
The girl screamed. From the shock, I tripped forward, succeeding in pushing the rest of the door open and falling onto my face. The buff man sat up, starting to babble in a language that could not possibly be Italian. He turned to me.  
“Nico, why is Hazel squealing and jumping up and down?”  
“You can speak English!”  
“Nico, are you okay?”  
Hazel stopped squealing. “It’s his soulmate! His soulmate! Where are you from? What’s your name? Where do you live? Come on, we have to get as much information as possible!”  
“Um, hi.”  
“Hi!” they both replied cheerily. “We were waiting for you at midnight!”  
“I, uh, I did come at midnight, but I live in New York, in the United States.”  
“Oh my god! We’re going there in like two months! This is perfect! Keep going!”  
“Well, um, I left my phone number and a note for Nico, they’re on his desk and-”  
Everything went black.  
-*-^-*-  
I woke up in my bed, back in my bedroom. My bedroom. I was back at home. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. 1 a.m.  
Oh. My hour was up. I looked around and went up to my desk to see if he left me anything. I found a piece of paper with my name on top of it. So, he knows who I am. I opened the letter, sort of scared at what I would read inside. I had heard stories about people who had rejected their soulmates, saying they would choose someone else to love. I hope he didn’t look in the mirror and decide he didn’t want me because of my looks.

_Will,_  
My name is Nico di Angelo, if you hadn’t found out when you were in my body. I live in Italy with my sister, and her boyfriend is visiting. If you met them, I hope this explains.  
I’ve added my phone number to your phone. By the way, you should really put a password on that. Don’t kill me, but I snooped around your apartment. Actually, I’m sure you did the same when you were in me.  
Sorry for the innuendo. ;)  
My sister, her husband, and I are coming to visit New York in two months. I hope we can spend time together then, I’d like to get to know you. Also, I’ve written my Skype down, but please don’t laugh at it, I made it when I was only ten years old.  
Skype: Ghost_King  
I hope to hear from you soon.  
-your soulmate,  
Nico di Angelo 

I smiled and giggled giddily. I rushed to my laptop and opened up Skype. I logged on, thankful that my username was my name and some numbers.  
I added him, immediately recognising his face as his profile picture.  
My phone buzzed, and I went over to it. An unknown number was calling me. I knew that it was Nico. Before I could back out, I picked up the phone.  
“Hi… Will?”  
“Nico.” I breathed.  
“That’s me?”  
I slowly melted inside as I heard his accent. Then I died when he laughed.  
“It’s you!”  
“It’ me? Are you surprised?”  
“My sister stayed up waiting for you at midnight, but I passed out and woke up in your body. When I came back, she said you never showed up. I think it’s because of-”  
“The time difference.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah.”  
A comfortable silence fell over us. I could hear him breathing through the phone. Suddenly, his melodic voice came back to my ears.  
“Skype?”


	3. Accidental Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this was a request for someone on wattpad  
> i don't really like the whole "Nico is cutter" idea, because i feel like he wouldn't do it because he knows how bad it can get and he wouldn't release the pain that way  
> but i'm still posting it here because you guys are awesome and you deserve another chapter and i'm trying to write another story but we're currently in the process of moving and all of my help is needed there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS KIND OF STUFF THEN PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, DO NOT READ THIS.  
> AGAIN, TRIGGER WARNING. THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS SOME SENSITIVE AND TRIGGERING STUFF.  
> If anyone is going through this, then please get help. If you don't want to face a therapist, message me (idk if there's messages here), but message me on wattpad. Here's a link to my profile.  
> [Click this to go to my wattpad profile, you can message me there](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DoReMiFaSoDoneWithU)  
> I have gotten some training regarding these kinds of things, and I am willing to help anyone. These are serious matters, and as someone who struggles through some things like anxiety and insomnia, I understand the feelings that you feel.

Nico walked around Camp-Half Blood. For the first time, he took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the place; the architecture, the colours, and the the people. More importantly, one main person. Particularly the head of the Apollo cabin, the leading medic. Will Solace.  
He knew where he would be. Minutes ago he had checked the infirmary only to find that the blue-eyed boy was nowhere to be found.  
Naturally, as a son of Apollo, Will would surely be in the archery range. Besides studying medicine, Will loved archery. Most people thought he wouldn’t be a good archer, but were impressed as soon as they found out he was exceptionally talented. His healer’s hands were gentle with the arrow, guiding it gently above the bead knotted through a taught string.  
Archery was held in either the amphitheater or the arena, and Nico had narrowly escaped from a group of Aphrodite kids in the amphitheater.  
He entered the arena, immediately spotting the sunny blond nocking another arrow. Nico watched, mesmerised, as Will’s shoulders rose with a deep breath. The muscles in his arms were drawn taught, defining the structure of his limb.  
Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exha-  
_Thunk._  
The arrow buried itself in the middle of the bullseye. Nico took another step, mouthing opening to fire a witty comment at Will, when a shape walked in, towards the healer.  
Nico’s mouth twisted in disgust. Drew.  
He watched as she walked towards him, her shorts and shirt barely covering anything. She turned her back to Nico, and much to Nico’s disgust, her back showed through the open back.  
He watched intently, angrily, as she trailed a hand down Will’s bicep and forearm.  
Relief flowed through him when he saw Will take a step back, successfully moving her hand off of him. He tensed again and watched as she stepped closer to him, opening her mouth to spew words at Will. Nico couldn’t read her lips from how far away he was.  
Just as he was going to march out of the shadows and snatch Will away, Drew planted her lips on the blond haired medic’s. Nico’s eyes widened.  
All of his jealousy and rage rushed out of him, replaced by a familiar feeling of dread and melancholy. He stepped back, willing the shadows to wrap around him, and soon found himself in the bathroom of his cabin.  
He felt himself growing dizzy. Will’s words flew through his head.  
_Don’t even think about shadow traveling until I say you can, Death Boy._  
Screw that son of Apollo. Nico knew not to let himself fall for another unattainable boy, but despite his struggles he couldn’t stop himself.  
Nico reached for the blade he had hidden in the drawer under his sink. He didn’t want to do it, but he needed the sweet, sweet release. He willed himself not to cut more than a simple message.  
W.S.  
When blood started to flow out of his arm uncontrollably, he knew that he messed up. Too deep, he had cut too deep, and now he was draining out in a musty old cabin because of love. Ironic, really.  
The daughter of love had caused him to die, using his love to manipulate him. Nico knew that she knew about his feelings for Will. Most Aphrodite kids could at least sense strong emotions.  
As he slowly slipped into unconsciousness, the only thing on his mind was impossibly blue eyes and scatters of freckles. Tan skin and blond hair floated through his head.  
_This is it_ , he thought. _I’m dying, and all I can think about is the boy I love._  
His feet fell from under him. He didn’t hear the knocks on the door as the dark finally swept him away. His head hit the floor, bloody arm thrown away from him.

**-*-^-*-**

Will was sweating, feeling drops of liquid flowing off of him as he drew (hehe) the string tight. He took deep breaths, steadying his arm and shot the arrow, smiling to himself as he got another bullseye. He really had been practicing.  
Ever since the Ares’ kids had taunted him, telling him how he was a useless healer, he had trained to show them they were wrong. Now he could shoot to perfection, sing notes like rapid fire, one after another, and play instruments like he could play his words.  
He could just imagine the look on the bullie’s faces when he showed them his voice at the campfire tonight.  
As he finished up his one-man archery practice, his mind drifted off to thoughts of Nico. Oh, how he would wish to be with that boy all the time.  
He felt someone walk up to him and looked up, peeking at them through his bangs. He felt a twinge of disappointment when he didn’t see shaggy black hair, but sleek shiny strands of the same colour. This girl would not give up.  
“Hey, Will.” she said, more like spit at him, running a hand down his arm. Will stepped away from her, revolted by the expensive perfume he smelled around her. Also, her hands were too soft, nothing like Nico’s, which were warm and rough from years of battles.  
“Drew.” he acknowledged politely. “I already told you I wasn’t interested.”  
She laughed, and she smirked as she saw his eyes glaze over. “Too bad. Now kiss me.”  
Will immediately leaned forward, despite his wishes to stop. A wave of strength flew over him and he shoved her away, spitting at the ground and wiping his lips furiously.  
Drew looked up at him from where she landed, on the ground. “You would hurt a girl?”  
“You should respect my privacy, Drew. I don’t like you and I never will.”  
With that, Will stormed off. He knew where he would go. Straight to Nico. He needed to stop letting Drew’s ruthless attempts get to him.  
Not even five minutes later, he stood at the door of the Hades cabin, knocking. He knew Nico was in there. “Nico?”  
No answer. He thought for a second before twisting the knob and walking into the dark cabin.  
“Nico? Are you in here?”  
He heard a crash in the bathroom. Without even realizing, he had walked to the door and opened it, but what he saw stopped him.  
Nico lay on the floor, blood continuously flowing out of his arm. Will rushed to him, whipping off his shirt and pressing it on the cuts to stop the blood flow. He picked up Nico’s frail body, running out of the door, heading in the direction of the infirmary.  
As he ran, he sang a short hymn to Apollo, hoping that it would stop the bleeding at least. Thankfully, it worked, even through the broken singing. Will made it to the infirmary, rushing in and placing Nico on the first empty bed he could find.  
He set to work.

**-*-^-*-**

Nico woke up slowly, opening his eyes and blinking his way awake. He felt a heavy weight on his side and curiously looked down.  
Will Solace was on his knees next to Nico’s bed, his arms folded underneath his head, which was partially on top of Nico.  
Nico’s movement made Will wake up. Shifting, Will muttered, “Nico?”  
“Will.” Nico sighed back. Will muttered something once more and snuggled further into Nico’s side. Then, his eyes shot open and he quickly whipped his his head up, staring at the dark haired boy.  
“Nico.”  
That’s it, just his name, he didn’t say anything else. Then, slowly, he shifted so he was sitting on the bed, his eyes still trained on Nico’s. Nico didn’t say a word, not daring to break the silence. Will reached up to put his hand on Nico’s cheek.  
Nico’s heart froze. He whispered, “Will.”  
Will was the first to break the silence. “I’m sorry, Nico.”  
He stared back incredulously. “Why are you sorry? I’m the one who’s sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”  
“I saw my initials carved into your arm.”  
Nico didn’t know what to say, how to explain, what to even start with. He looked at Will. “I don’t hate you. I don’t know why I did that, Will, really. I’m so, so stupid. I’m sorry.”  
Will didn’t say a word. Nico still didn’t know what to say. “I don’t hate you, Will. Actually, quite the opposite. I know now isn’t the time, or the place, but,”  
He took a deep breath. “Will Solace, I love you.”  
Silence. A pained laugh. “I’m sorry Will, It’s only been a couple of months since we even met, but it was silly of me to think that you could actually care for someone like-”  
He was cut off by Will’s lips pressing to his. Nico absolutely melted into the kiss.  
Nico had never been more joyous than that day, that moment when he walked out of the infirmary holding his boyfriend, Will Solace’s, hand. 


	4. Cuts For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the soulmate au where any bruises or cuts that you have show up on your soulmate without the pain and vice versa and i think i might write another one of these where they are still demigods bc i have an idea i really like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also lol this same book on wattpad has 5 parts and this one only has 4 so i'll post the other one soon
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE IN AUGUST 2017: rereading this and realizing how shit my writing is. like, seriously, i switched from 3rd person pov to 1st person like calm the fuck down 2016 me.

Will sighed. He hated being popular sometimes. Somehow, most of the girls at his school think he’s attractive. He doesn’t even swing that way.  
Walking down the hallways and hearing the whispers. He hated being the center of attention.  
He remembered the first time someone had tried to see if he was their soulmate.  
_*Flashback*_  
At fourteen years old, Will Solace had been attracting attention from girls. Lots of girls. He blamed it on the hormones.  
When he walked into school, his main tormentor, a girl who he could not for the life of him remember the name of, approached him.  
He quickly turned only to see his brother, Lee, hanging around with a group of friends. He knew his brother hated it when Will got in the way of he and his friends, but he couldn’t take it anymore.  
Freshmen and Sophomores don’t mix, he said.  
Will quickened his pace, choosing to ignore the scratchy, high pitched voice repeating his voice. He finally reached his brother and grabbed his arm.  
“Lee. Lee. You’ve gotta help me. That girl is after me.”  
Lee looked at him then glanced behind him. He sighed. “Get behind me. Don’t move.”  
Soon enough Will could hear the girl’s voice. “Hey, I saw this guy, Will, if you know him, walk over here, I just wanted to talk to him for a second. Maybe you know where he went?”  
“Sorry, I don’t think he’s here. He told me he wasn’t feeling well and is going home.”  
“Oh. Thanks anyways. By the way, your shirt is nice. I like the Avengers as well, you know.”  
“Really? Who’s side are you on for the civil war?”  
“Civil war? Oh- um- Batman?”  
Lee scoffed while Will mentally slow clapped. “Get out of my face before I hulk smash you into a pile of goo. Thanks for talking, but I have to get back to my boyfriend now. Bye.”  
She blinked, once, twice, then turned around and walked away, flipping her hair in the process.  
“Will? She’s gone.”  
The whole group, who had been silently listening, laughed as Will sighed and gave his brother a hug. Lee smiled. “I love ya loads, kid, but you’re squeezing too tight.”  
Will let go, smiling shyly. With a muttered ‘sorry’ he took off to his locker.  
*end flashback*  
He wasn’t always the main man of the school. At first it was Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson this, green eyes that. Oh my god! He’s on the swim team.  
The came a new kid. Jason Grace. He was best friends with Percy in an instant, and hey, would you look at that, they were both attractive. They became the power duo.  
Then slowly, people like Frank Zhang came along. He’s so strong, he could be in the military. Wrong. He was sweeter than a cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows.  
Then, in the middle of the year two new kids came into the eighth grade. Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean, the foster sisters who turned out to be the soulmates of Percy and Jason.  
Slowly, Leo Valdez rose to power. Scrawny was the new attractive. He thrived in attention like a spreading wildfire. His soulmate turned out to be a girl who was currently a junior in highschool, a girl named Calypso. She was stunning.  
Then, unknowingly, I had risen to be popular. Against my will and completely unintentional, I began to be judged every single day. Every single move I made, others were watching closely.  
How does he hold his pencil? I wonder if he loops his y and g’s?  
Literally, shove off.  
In the beginning of this year, ninth grade, I had come out as gay. I sighed in relief as the girls backed off. But secretly, I could hear them saying things like, _“oh, I can turn him straight, don’t worry.”_  
Again. Literally, shove off.  
There was still a boy who I had never seen or talked to. He hung around Percy and Jason quite a lot, and I’ve only spoken to him once. I can’t exactly remember his name, but his mystery intrigued me quite a lot.  
Also, I’m pretty sure his sister is Frank Zhang’s soulmate.  
As I made my way to my locker, I felt a warm substance dripping down my cheek. I lifted my hand up and swiped at it. It didn’t hurt, it just bled and was plain annoying.  
I quickly made my way to the bathroom to clean up before it got down to my shirt.  
When I got there, I quickly wiped the bit that had gotten down to my chin somehow. I knew that it would stop bleeding soon. I knew that I needed to disinfect it, as it was on my face, basically the most exposed part of my body.  
I propped the box on the sink and grabbed the small bottle of hydrogen peroxide.  
I internally sighed as I thought about the girls I would have to deal with today. Of course they wouldn’t try to flirt, none of them were stupid enough to do that.  
I guess them whispering was an upgrade from the pestering flirting. I didn’t even know why I was so thirsted (lmao) for. I was like a generic American. Off-brand, as well. Can’t forget about my darling brothers, can I?  
As I finished cleaning up a bit, I threw the band aid back into the box. Not really keen on having a sticker on my face today. I randomly stuffed the box in my backpack and headed to my locker. I’m going to be late.  
I hurriedly opened my locker, messing up the combination numerous times before I was able to successfully open the crappy metal storage. When I was finally done and had my books in my hand, I fast walked down the hallways to my first class of the day, algebra 1, also known as hell. As I turned into the “Freshman Hallway”, I collided into a dark blur.  
We both spoke at the same time, “Sorry.”  
All I saw before I regained my footing was wide eyes and dark hair. I turned to look at the boy, who was already walking down the hall, away from me. He looked sickly skinny, clad in black jeans and a grey shirt. I watched him walked down the hallway as if I was in a trance, trapped by the sounds of his combat boots clicking and shaggy hair swaying slightly.  
He shivered, and then faded back into reality. He would find out who that boy was.

**-*-^-*-**

I unconsciously scratched at the cut on my face as I walked to lunch. My morning classes had passed slower than ever, and the only thing that I properly could focus on was my thought of the dark haired boy.  
As I sat down at lunch with my usual buddies,- Lou Ellen, Austin, and Cecil- I found myself looking for the pale boy with the brown eyes again.  
“Who are you looking for? Will? Will? Hello?”  
“Sorry Lou Ellen, I thought I saw someone.”  
“Oh. Well who is it?”  
“That’s the thing. I don’t know. I saw him today, and, I don’t know, I just really, really, really, want to know who he is. Help me find him?”  
She sat up straight and slammed her hands on the table, earning a couple of weird looks from the students at the tables around us. She leaned across the table, oblivious to the stares of the other two inhabitants of the table.  
“He could be your soulmate.” She whispered, so close to me that I could quite literally feel her breath on my face. I shook my head. No way. I had heard the stories, about the strange attraction, but when things like this happen to me, I can’t believe them.  
“Lou, you know how I feel about these kinds of things.”  
She glared at me. “You know it happens to everyone. You deserve to be just as happy as all the lovers at our school, gay or a freaking cannibal. And I see the cut on your cheek, I’m not dumb.” I coughed and turned away from her intense gaze. She continued, “Now, did you happen to look at his face and see if he had a certain cut on his face?”  
“No, I only saw his eyes and hair and-”  
I stopped, because I had spotted him. In the table right in the middle of the cafeteria. Sitting next to Jason Grace. Suddenly, it all clicked. The guy who was close ties with the popular group. The one in the shadows, who everybody knew about, but never spoke about. He was a walking tragedy, so sad that it got to the point where some people didn’t even recognize him.  
I hadn’t exactly heard his story. Nobody had. Not even his friends, and I think the only one who truly knew was his half-sister, Hazel. All I had heard were rumour about an abusive father and secret agents. Word was that he was an undercover ninja. Can you tell that we don’t get too many new students here at Half Blood High?  
“That’s him. That’s him, Lou Ellen. That’s our mystery boy.”  
“Nico di Angelo? He transferred from Italy at the beginning of this year, no wonder you’ve never seen him before. He is pretty hot, you know. Also a mystery. Hmmmm, nice choice.”  
“It wasn’t my choice.”  
“Go talk to him!”  
“No! Lou Ellen I can’t do that!” I half yelled. Still, the cafeteria had heard me, and my tiny amount of a southern accent had burst free. I blushed madly. I just hoped that _he_ hadn’t seen.  
Lou looked at me. “I could’ve sworn that the girl at the table behind us said you were cute.”  
I rolled my eyes. I was used to the female race trying to make contact with me. I have a feeling they would be disappointed that I didn’t have the typical dumb jock’s brain.  
I looked at Lou. “I’m going to the bathroom.”  
I got up and walked out of the cafeteria. My brain screamed at me to fix myself as I walked past _his_ table. I didn’t look.  
I didn’t stop to look back at my friends faces. They knew that when we said we needed to go to the bathroom and only that,- not asking anyone else to come along- it meant that we wanted to be alone.  
I slammed both my hands into the swinging door, suddenly enraged. Why was I being treated like an object? Everybody was just tossing me around because I had good looks, and I didn’t like it. Maybe if I found my soulmate, everything would get better. I would be off limits.  
I ran my hands through my hair, trying to calm myself down a bit. When I finally relaxed, I took deep breaths, coming to a conclusion.  
I would talk to Mystery Boy, Nico, tomorrow. As I turned around to leave, the bathroom door swung open.  
Him.  
He walked in and I finally got a look at him. Now that I could see his whole face, I saw the scar on his cheek. Just like mine. I nearly gasped.  
In the midst of my pacing, I had gotten close to the wall, and as his entrance surprised me, I was now leaning against it. I was pleasantly shocked when the boy didn’t enter one of the stalls, but walked towards me instead. He was a little shorter than me, and god was he beautiful. That t-shirt fit him so well that it should be a sin.  
Despite the few inches I had on him, he marched towards me, smirking. He stopped, standing closer than friends would. “Hi.”  
“Hi.”  
And all of a sudden his lips were on mine, and my eyes closed on their own accord. All I could see was red, all I could taste was his lips, and the only thing I heard was the cool breeze from the air conditioner mixed in with our mangled breaths. He pulled away.  
“Locker 630. Meet me tomorrow after school.”


	5. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt where you stop aging at 18 and resume when you meet your soulmate so you can grow old together 
> 
> i took this to mean that you basically become immortal until you meet your soulmate
> 
> also i have a lot of ideas for this one i have so many things i wanna right but i don't have TIME  
> *sobs* I don't wanna go to school i don't wanna *sobs*
> 
> enjoy!

Nico di Angelo watched all of his friends grow old. From Travis and Katie to Grover and Juniper, all of them showed signs of aging, all of them looked like they were in their forties. Which, of course, they were.  
And of course, always the baby of the group, he still hadn’t found his soulmate. You see, he was a bit… peculiar. Cases like this happened before, but they were so rare that no one knew much about them. Also, not many people were willing to spill about their long lost soulmates as they didn’t want any of the pity and fame that came along with it.  
Who would want to be known for never finding their soulmate, huh?  
Here’s your answer: not Nico di Angelo.  
But yet, that’s what he was known for in his group of friends. They didn’t understand how painful it was to watch them go past him holding hands and kissing in public. It was as if they didn’t care about the rest of the world, because they were in love and nothing could stop it.  
Nico di Angelo strived for that. He wanted love so deep that he could feel it in his bones, feel the shivers running up and down his body. He desperately wanted to be so in love that he forgot about the world around him, even if it was only for a second.  
His heart ached for love as the years passed by. He wanted love as he stood by the graves of his friends. Nico di Angelo tried to find love, but wherever he went he found misery.  
His family was dead. They had died years back. A tragedy hidden inside of a happily ever after. His parents had grown old together. His sister grew old with her soulmate. He was alone. But that was okay. It’s all he’d ever known anyways.  
He often found people asking him how old he was. They’d get close, act like they were friends with him. Once they found out his true reflection of sadness, they immediately ran away. They wouldn’t be able to stay with him through all of the heartbreak and longing.  
But some had stayed. The journeyed beside him through all of the tears and pain, and for that he was grateful. He was so, so very grateful.  
It would take him a few minutes to tell you his age. 1924. That’s all he remembered. That’s the year he was born. Sometime when the times were dark and the weather was cold. A war was arising when he was born, and the world would never be the same. It only felt right, it only made sense, that two tragedies were born, side by side.  
He would be eighty-seven this year, he was sure of it. He’d already come to face the terrible truth that he would be immortal forever, withering away on his own. Sooner or later, he wouldn’t be capable of feeling his emotions anymore. He’d already lost all positivity. But still, somewhere deep inside of him, his heart continued to ache for love.  
Now, he looked eighteen, but his mind would continue to grow, for thousands of years. His soulmate might be dead. His soulmate is probably dead.  
Yet, as he sat around with his group of friends, he couldn’t help but to smile. He didn’t care if it was his last smile, the last time he could feel happy without regret, but he didn’t care, because his friends were here, and for that he would be eternally grateful.

**-*-^-*-**

As he walked down the street to the local grocery store, he looked around at the dozens of heads walking down the busy street. He wondered if one of them were his soulmate.  
He shook his head and continued along his way.  
Over the span of two years he had slapped some sense into himself, and was currently happily living alone. He took a breath of relief as he entered the store. He was finally out of the heat and couldn’t help but stand there for a couple of seconds, bombarded by the cold air. He headed to get his most prized possession, milk.  
He finished grabbing all of the ingredients he needed. As he wallowed in his own self-pity for the past decades, Nico had picked up a couple of hobbies. Some of his favourites were sketching, cooking, and singing. A weird combination, but it did wonders for him.  
His half sister, Hazel, who had found her soulmate fifteen years ago. Today, she was throwing a ten year anniversary party for their marriage. Nico, of course, would be baking some desserts for them. It was a small party, around twenty-five people. She would also be announcing her pregnancy.  
Nico had been ecstatic when he heard the news. Hazel had been wanting a child for the past four years, but somehow they couldn’t conceive, no matter how hard they tried.  
Three months in, she was ready to tell the rest of her friends.  
Nico excitedly sung as he pranced around his kitchen in only his boxers and the baggiest t-shirt he owned. It fell to his knees, but he could care less.  
He twirled around on the balls of his feet as he mixed the mixture for the hardest cake he would attempt. He would be making three layers and decorate it.  
He set to work, slowly and unknowingly starting to sing louder. By the time he had stacked the cake and covered it in icing, he was singing the lyrics to some old song from 1967.  
Nico di Angelo had fun when he was alone. He loved the constant feeling of satisfaction, it brought a smile to his face when he woke up every day. He wasn’t completely okay yet, no one could ever really be okay after what he had to go through, but he was content. Not to the point where he was filled with joy, but he was fine. For now.  
The time had come to get ready and head to his sister’s house. They had already made the food prior to when he made the desserts, so he was all set to go.  
He wore his usual outfit of black on black on black, not even a party would change his wardrobe. But, just for his sister, he wore red earrings and converse. He slipped on his skull ring and also painted his nails red. After all, he would be an uncle soon. Six months, he could wait that long. The reminder made him shiver in excitement.  
He waited ten minutes for his nails to dry before he gave up and walked out the door. His sister lived close by, as he always wanted to know if she was safe, so he decided to just walk instead of wasting the gas in his car. He locked the door behind him.  
He paused. The desserts, he had forgotten about them. He sighed, unlocking his door and going back inside to place all of the small things in boxes. Surely Hazel would have some nice plates. He carefully carried the boxes to his car and placed them inside, heading down to Hazel’s place.  
The party was great. Nico normally wasn’t as social as he was tonight, but he made an exception for his only living sister. He left all the plates, promising to come early in the morning to help him clean up.  
He went home, exhausted from all the dancing he had done.

**-*-^-*-**

The next morning Nico woke up with a minor headache; he could barely even feel it. He happily swallowed two pills and washed his face. he didn’t bother to put his contacts in, instead choosing to throw on his glasses.  
He threw on a shirt and some joggers before heading out the door.   
The sun shone straight in his face. He lifted up his hands as a small form of a shield. His eyes were covered, and he couldn’t see in front of him.   
He collided with somebody who had to have been running. He fell backwards, too surprised to catch himself from the quick hit. His head smacked onto the pavement and suddenly his vision was blurry. All he could see above him was a halo of gold and something that was an indescribably beautiful blue colour. He was so focused n getting back his vision that he didn’t feel the weight on his thighs. He threw his hands to the side, finding the metal rim of his glasses. He slid them on and his vision got clearer.  
A boy was sitting on top of him, frantically asking him questions. He sat up and the boy got shifted onto his lap. His hand when up to stop him from talking. “It’s okay, it was a simple mistake. Just slow down.”  
The handsome boy seemed to realize their position and scrambled off of Nico, his cheeks lighting up in a brilliant blush. “Sorry about that. I’m Will.”  
Nico nodded at his apologie. “I’m Nico. Just walk next time, and be more careful.”  
“Yeah, I need to catch the bus that just turned the corner and left. I’m going to be so late to work. Anyways, I’ll see you around, Nico!”  
For some strange reason, Nico wanted that boy to come back. He watched for a few second as he walked away. “Hey- Will!”  
The boy turned, confused as to why his name was called. Nico took a deep breath, calming his nerves. “Do you, uh, maybe want a ride?”  
“You just dangerously merged into serial killer territory, but if I’m late to work today, I’ll lose my job, so I’m going to take you up on that offer.” Will replied as he walked over.  
Nico smiled and gestured across the street. “My car is parked over there, next to my apartment complex. After you, kind sir.”  
“Why thank you, good fair gentleman.”  
When the were finally situated in the car, Nico lowered the music blaring through his speakers. Will commented, “Nice song.”  
“Thanks. Where do you work at.”

**-*-^-*-**

The trip took all of twenty minutes. When they were finally there, Will had unbuckled his seatbelt and thanked Nico. During the ride the two boys had exchanged numbers.  
“I don’t know how I could pay you back for this.”  
“You don’t-”  
“No! I insist, Nico! What do you want?”  
I was silent for a few seconds as Nico glared at Will, trying to intimidate him into taking back his offer. Will had none of that. He stayed strong, and eventually Nico gave up with a dramatic sigh. He smirked.  
“Well, in that case, you _could_ repay me with a date.”  
Will turned red and the tips of his ears started to burn. “A- a date?”  
“Yes, a date.”  
“I-I guess that would be okay.”  
“Then it’s settled. I’ll pick you up at twelve on Friday.”  
“I should get to work.”  
“Okay, Will. Okay. I’ll text you.”  
“Bye, Nico.”  
And with that the boy picked up his things and left with a smile on his face.

**-*-^-*-**

Their date had gone smoothly, although they hadn’t done anything more than hold hands. This week had gone stressfully, and today would mark the seventh day that Nico hadn’t seen Will. They had relentlessly texted back and forth, but he still hadn’t gotten another glimpse of the sunny blonde. He needed to see him again.  
But he was nervous. The day before, Hazel had found multiple strands of white hair on Nico’s head. That had never happened to him before. He was certain that Will was his soulmate.  
On their date, Nico’s age popped up somewhere, but he anxiously avoided the topic. He knew that Will was only twenty-seven years old, and wasn’t sure how he would react to the news.  
He planned on telling him today, as Will had confirmed that he would be coming over after work. He finished at four, and it was currently four thirty.  
The doorbell rang and Nico jumped. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Will stood at the doorway, holding a rose and smiling down at Nico. Nico nervously smiled back and stepped to the side. Will entered, taking curious glances around the apartment. His gaze landed on a photograph from decades ago, one of Nico and his real family. Hazel probably wouldn’t have been born yet.   
“Woah, your family must really like taking old pictures. Nico, are you wearing an aviator’s jacket in this? You guys look like you were in World War II.”  
“I was fourteen in that picture. And I still have that jacket. Hold on.”  
Nico ran to his room and opened his wardrobe. He dug to the back and found the old, ripped jacket that he had kept. Given to him by his parents, he felt that it was their protective blanket. He shrugged it on and looked in the mirror.  
It was still in good condition, give or take a few non washable dirty spots. The bottom of the jacket had been ripped, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember how and when.  
He anxiously walked back into the living room.   
“Woah.” Will breathed. “You look the same. Except for your hair, of course.”  
“Will.” Nico started. “There’s something I have to tell you.”  
Will glanced at Nico and sat down. He had no idea what was going on. Nico sat down and tapped his feet against the floor.  
“Promise you won’t freak out?” he asked quietly.  
“I promise, Nico.” Oh, god, Nico couldn’t take the way he said his name. He nearly jumped on him right there. He swallowed thickly.  
“Will, I’m old. Really old-”  
Will laughed. “Nico, I don’t care if you’re like thirty-sev-”  
“Will, I’m ninety-two.”  
Silence. Nico couldn’t take it anymore. Just as he opened his mouth to apologize, Will walked over and sat next to him, putting his hand on his thigh. “Nico, I don’t care how old you are. Age doesn’t matter because our society is different now. People even find their soulmates after decades of living. Heck, my sister, Kayla, has been alive since the renaissance.”  
Nico was about to burst in happiness. He swung his leg over Will’s lap and pressed his lip to his lover’s. He couldn’t properly kiss him as he was smiling too hard. Nico giggled, ecstatic.  
“I could grow to love you, Will.”  
“I’m already falling for you, Nico.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME BE CHEESY
> 
>  
> 
> and on the subject of cheesiness:   
> Thank you all so much. All of the new floods of comments and support that I'm getting are beyond imaginable. and n case you were wondering: I've almost got all my shit worked out. I'm legit so close but I still have to get over all this post traumatic shit disorder. Maybe I'll write a story about it for you guys. But seriously, thank you so much. I owe my life to writing, and to my readers, and to every fucking thing to do with words. 
> 
> Also, reading over this I cringed so fucking hard. I was such a bad writer 3 months ago like what. the. even. fuck. was I. Thinking. I've been taking some extra Creative Writing & English classes and tehy help so much.
> 
> So...
> 
> expect better writing from me! 
> 
> author out


End file.
